hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jononator
) |known = Co-creating the Sixth Generation with Delphox, being an admin on and co-host of UnterCast and being an admin on this wiki. |style = Traditional Modified Traditional |wikia name = Jononator |dc awards = yes |da awards = yes |potm month=December 2018 |language = English }}The Jononator is a British South African 5th Generation Unterganger from the UK. He started making parodies in January 2017 although he joined YouTube in 2012. As of April 2018, He has over 70,000 views, 111 subcribers and 36 videos. He is currently an admin on UnterCast and the Hitler Parody Wiki. He also co-created the sixth generation of untergangers with Delphox. On the 26th of October 2017, he celebrated 5 years on YouTube. History He joined Youtube in October 2012 and started off making random videos, moving later to reviews & vlogs. He later deleted all of these and his channel lay dormant for a few years. He discovered Downfall parodies through Hitler Rants Parodies sometime around 2010 and subcribed to him when he got his YouTube channel. In 2016, he was part of a Discord server about the Thunderbirds re-make but he left this and Discord after an arguement with 2 other user's. During the Christmas period, he got bored and decided to watch some of HRP's videos. On one, he found out about HRP's Discord server and since he didn't delete his Discord account, decided to join it. This made him discover the art of Unterganging so, in January, he decided to make a parody called Hitler finds out his medical weed has been replaced with grass and upload it to his YouTube channel. His most famous video is A video on mechanic Edd China leaving the tv show, Wheeler Dealers. His 2nd most popular video only has a mere 385 views compared with the 66,000 plus of his Wheeler Dealers video. He is a member and Admin of the new UnterCast after Delphox took it over. In January 2018, he helped create the sixth generation of untergangers with Delphox, created the Downfall Community Awards, Unterganger Chat Central and Unterganger Central also with Delphox and Ninetales where he became an Admin. Present Day In May 2018, he won his first award, Most Humoruos Parody, with a video on YouTube personality, Ali-A. He won Parody of the Month in December 2018 after a collaboration with Delphox & CloroxEnergyDrink and won Unterganger of the Month in January 2019. He also won the 2018 Parody of the Year with the same collaboration. He helped to create the Unterganger Gold and Diamond Cup awards in 2018 with Delphox & Clorox, with whom, he also helped create the upcoming Downfall Academy Awards, also in 2018. As of 2019, he is still an admin on Unterganger Chat Central and co-host of UnterCast. Trivia *He is currently Ewan McGregor's Obi-Wan Kenobi on Discord. *He has perviously been; F1 world champion Niki Lauda, Donald Trump, Mr T, Timo Glock (After the 2008 Brazilian GP), Senior Drill Instructor GySgt Hartman, John "Soap" MacTavish, an Audi RS2, an Audi Quattro, Sub Officer John Hallam, a Siemens Taurus and Jolyon Palmer. *TraitorLoxoz, GreenPenguinParodies, and Tailz have held extreme hatred towards him among others. *He is notable for being one of only a few Untergangers to have done a face reveal , the others being JJ All-star and TraitorLoxoz. *He is a fan of Motorsports and Rugby. His favourite motorsport team is the Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 team. His favourite Rugby Union team is Sale Sharks and favourite Rugby Leauge team is Warrington Wolves. Pictures New PFP.jpg|Jono's current profile picture 100 club.jpg|The Jononator reaching 100 Subcribers siem_20418_61.jpg|The profile picture he used on YouTube & Discord to celebrate 100 subcribers. Face Reveal.JPG|The Jononator IRL John thug life.jpg|Jono's old profile picture External links * Channel Category:Fifth-generation Untergangers Category:Trolls